The contractor shall operate an animal disease diagnostic laboratory. The following procedures shall be performed on animals supplied by the Government: Gross physical observations including activity, alertness, condition of hair etc., necropsy with observations for gross lesions (Follow-up histopathological when indicated; culture of respiratory tract (nasal passages through lungs), ear canal and intestinal tract for pathogenic micro-organisms; examination of extoparasites; and viral antibody determination. Reports will be supplied on all procedures conducted. The contractor will supply recommendations which relate the results obtained to the colony health conditions.